Oudan No Unmei: Intersecting Destinies
by KonaKaga
Summary: What happens when our favourite four girls meet four guys exactly like them? Only time will tell...
1. How Would Relationships Work Out?

**A/N – Well here's a new story that was created on request by MarroTekatsu who will also be co-writing it. Hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Lucky Star! Neither does MarroTekatsu!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**How Would Relationships In The Group Work Out?**

_**THWAK!!**_

The harsh sound echoed around the silent classroom, bringing a certain blue haired otaku back to reality. Nanako, an annoyed look in her eyes, stood above Konata whose lips quivered slightly.

"Kuroi-sensei, that really hurt you know!" Konata whined, gently lifting up her arms to massage her head. She may have been half asleep, but the pain was as obvious as the drowsiness.

"Serves you right; you should know by now not to sleep in class. You should put off the extra levels for sleep. It's not like you don't have enough anyway…" Nanako said, mumbling the latter.

"Oh, someone sounds jealous!" Konata remarked.

"Jealous?! Well then, let's see your homework!" Nanako grinned knowing victory was hers. Konata's head hit her desk with a thump; she had given up, there was no way she could win against someone who asked to see her homework…completed. Nanako walked back to the front of the class to the chalkboard, her smirk very obvious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lunch time arrived and Konata sat at her desk, choco cornet in hand. As the usual group of them arrived and each took a seat, Konata eyed the purple haired twins with particular interest.

"Say, Kagami, what's it like having sisters?" she asked, butting into their conversation.

"Sisters? It's kind of hard to explain…" Kagami said, trailing off in thought, her eyebrows showing that.

"Now that you mention it, I too am curious as to what it's like to have siblings," Miyuki added, intrigued by the new conversation.

"I guess it's like having a really strong bond with a friend and you're around them a lot more," Kagami stated.

"Hmm…" Konata nodded, still sucking on her choco cornet.

"Onee-chan reminds me about chores and helps me with my homework so it's convenient," Tsukasa added.

"But it can still be quite a pain, like trying to get your food when everyone's getting their's and trying to keep your privacy sometimes-"

"Ohh hoo! Kagamin has secrets!" Konata interrupted, "Probably a crush!" she snickered.

"W-What? N-No I d-don't!" Kagami shouted, immediately on the defence, her face turning a light pink. Before anything more could be said the bell rand, signalling the end of lunch. Saved from any further teasing, Kagami quickly packed up her things and walked to her next class after saying her "See you laters".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After school had finished, Konata, Tsukasa, and Kagami all met up and began to walk home.

"So Konata, what brought up the questions about sisters?" Kagami asked, referring to their discussion at lunch.

"I don't know, I guess I was just curious. Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to have a sister, or even a twin! Someone exactly like me…" Konata exclaimed before getting lost in her fantasies.

"**Two** of **you**?!" Kagami screamed. "That'd be chaotic. Just thinking about it scares me." She could easily imagine two Konata's rambling on about anime for hours. "That would be nuts!"

"Aww, admit it, you would love having your own little Konata!" Konata teased, attaching herself onto Kagami.

"W-What are you t-talking about?" Kagami shakily asked, unable to control her voice due to the close contact.

"I could see it now… 'Go fetch me some water slave!' 'Yes Master!'" Konata laughed at the thought.

"Oh, so now I'm a slave?" Kagami grumbled. Tsukasa nervously laughed at the sight of her sister getting annoyed by Konata yet again. Even though Kagami never really good angry at Tsukasa, it was still scary to see. Kagami stayed silent, waiting for Konata's next remark. Only silence. Kagami looked over to see Konata in deep thought.

"What's wrong Kona-chan?" Tsukasa asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Well, I was just thinking, what if we met four guys, all just like us?" Konata asked.

"Hmm, a perverted guy, a forgetful guy, a clumsy guy, and a guy like me…" Kagami said, almost sarcastically.

"Another otaku, a tsundere guy…that's rare…a more guy, a clumsy guy," Konata thought out loud. "That would be a weird bunch of guys."

"No, it's possible. Most guys are perverted, clumsy, forgetful, and…"

"Tsundere? Nah."

"Would you stop it with the otaku terms? No-one knows what you're talking about!" Kagami scolded her friend.

"Actually, I guess there could be a tsundere uke…they're not very common though…" Konata continued, completely ignoring Kagami. Kagami was about to yell at the smaller girl but she realised that they had reached the train station; their separation point. Kagami wasn't so sure that Konata would find her way home in the state she was currently I, but rethinking about it she realised that Konata could find her way just about anywhere. Saying bye, she and Tsukasa caught their train home, leaving Konata behind at the station.

"I wonder how relationships in the group would work out if there really were guys like us…" Konata mumbled to herself. She stood in the same spot for at least 10 more minutes before snapping back to reality and jumping onto her train home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N – So how was that? Both me AND MarroTekatsu would like to know, so drop us a review :3**


	2. The Arrival! EDIT

**A/N - This is the second chapter EDIT version a.k.a more info was added. A few of you have been complaining about the state of the second chapter, but hopefully it has been cleared up. Some of you may also be wondring about the writing style change between chapter 1 and 2- Me and Marro take turns to write chapters so that is why the style may be slightly different.**

**DISLCAIMER: We do NOT own Lucky Star!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The Arrival!**

The next day, as Kagami and Tsukasa walked to school, Kagami noticed her otaku friend's absence. Her thoughts wondered temporarily, before concluding that Konata was sick.

"It's really uncommon for Konata to be sick, isn't it, "she thought aloud. Tsukasa then realized she was only with her sister.

"Yeah," she agreed. They walked in silence, the lack of usual conversation creating an awkward atmosphere. As the school came into sight, the sound of voices broke the silence. Kagami barely noticed a small blur of blue followed by a much higher brown as they walked through the halls.

"Was Kona-chan holding hands with a boy?" Tsukasa questioned, bringing Kagami's confusion to a high. An odd feeling travelled through Kagami as all of the answers lead to one word: Boyfriend. Does Konata really have a boyfriend? Kagami thought to herself, not realizing Tsukasa's departure and the girls approaching her.

"Yo, Kagami. Did you hear about the rumour about the transfer student?" the brunette asked, knocking Kagami out of her mind. She turned around to see Misao and Ayano. They were holding hands. Kagami was stunned. She backed away a few steps, then Misao looked at the direction she was staring. She quickly pulled her hand away from Ayano's.

"Whoops. I got excited about the rumour and dragged Ayano along. Hear about the new student?" Misao quickly stated. Kagami sighed in relief and shook her head.

"Umm...I think we should get to class. It wouldn't look good on our records if we were late," Ayano politely said.

"Oh yeah!" Kagami had completely forgotten. She rushed to class, but didn't scold herself. She was just glad to get her thoughts off of Konata and the boy she was with.

Back in Kuroi's room, said boy was introducing himself.

"Class, we have a new student." Kuroi announced. A tall boy with brown hair and blue eyes walked in.

"Hello. My name is Yoshida Rinji. It's nice to meet you all."

Okay, Yoshida. Where to have you sit..." she looked around the room. "Ah. There. Beside Izumi." She pointed to a seat directly left from Konata. He sat down and unpacked his bags.

"Thanks for helping me. I wasn't sure where the classroom was." he said, slightly embarassed.

"No problem, Rin-kun" Konata replied. A puzzled look came across Rinji's face.

"Rin...kun?" he slowly said. "Eh?" he said, his face slightly changing shades. Konata laughed.

"Oi! Izumi, are you paying attention?" Kuroi yelled. Konata sat straight in her seat.

"Yes, Kuroi-sensei!"

At lunch, Konata set up a fifth seat. "Come sit with us, Rin-kun!" she called.

"Stop calling me that!" he said, still confused over her intentions.Tsukasa and Miyuki sat down.

"Hello Yoshida-san. My name is Takara Miyuki." Miyuki politely said.

"I'm Hiiragi Tsukasa. My sister will be here soon." the younger twin explained.

"So how do you like Ryoo?" Konata asked. Smirking, she leaned on him him and added, "Rin-kun."

His face turned red. "S-so far it's been f-fine. A b-bit different then my old school." Konata sat up.

"Hm?" Konata looked past him. Rinji looked the same way. "There's Kagamin!" she said, pointed toward the purple-haired girl.

Kagami reluctantly walked in and saw a fifth desk in the group, the boy in it. She slowly walked over, feeling the strange feeling again. Could I actually be...Kagami thought. Jealous?

"Oi, Kagamin!" Konata called, snapping Kagami to reality. "This is the new student." He stood up and bowed.

"My name is Yoshida Rinji. It's nice to meet you." He said politely.

"I'm Hiiragi Kagami." Kagami said, also polite, before turning to Konata and glaring. "What did you tell him?" she interrogated. Konata scooted back in fake worry, waving up her hands as if to protect herself.

"Nothing in particular. Maybe your eating habits?" she grinned slyly. But before Kagami could respond, Rinji quickly countered, trying to keep peace.

"Izumi-san told me that you are responsible about your grades and study habits." he said, hoping to change her intentions. "Would you like to sit down?" he asked, signalling her usual seat.

"O-oh yeah. Thanks." She said, slightly embarrassed forgetting to sit. As she sat down, she closely watched Konata as he sat back down again. Konata picked this up and laid her head on his shoulder, causing an awkward atmosphere.

"I-Izumi-san..." Rinji said, flustered at the contact. Konata just sat there, cat-like smile. Tsukasa, looking uncomfortable, almost thought she was purring. Kagami fought for control as the feeling swept through her stomach. Konata slowly brought her head back up, curious.

"So, Rin-kun, what city did you transfer from?" she asked.

"My brother and I came here from Kyoto. Our mother got a job offer in Tokyo, so she wanted to live closer." he replied.

"You have a brother? How old is he?" Kagami asked.

"He's actually in this grade too. He left his school uniform back at the old house, so he went back to get it. He's so forgetful at times..." He groaned.

"I can sympathize. Tsukasa can be also be forgetful." Kagami sighed. Tsukasa just kept her usual smile. "Rin...Is that your nickname?" Kagami asked. Rinji's head dropped.

"Not really. My brother calls me that, but for some reason Izumi-san is too." he replied. Kagami glared at Konata.

"I like Rin better." Konata said slowly, leaning on Rin and snuggling on his shoulder. Rin's face turned crimson and froze up. Kagami was puzzled. Was he okay with that? Miyuki and Tsukasa just smiled politely, not saying a word.

"Izumi-san..." Rin said again, too embarrassed to continue. Wait...Izumi-san? Kagami thought. She realized the situation now.

"Konata! You can't just do that to people!" Kagami scolded, now angry at the otaku. Konata opened her eyes and grinned at Kagami. The intent in her eyes worried the younger twin.

"Could Kagamin be...jealous?" Konata teased, earning a blushing Kagami.

"N-no! I'm not j-jealous of you!" she yelled. "It's not polite!"

"Uh oh. Rin-kun, be careful. She's feisty!" Konata teased, deepening the shade of both tsundere's.

"Konata!" Kagami yelled even louder louder, causing some people to look. "You shouldn't tease him like that. It's his first day!" Konata looked ready for a comeback, but said nothing. Her eyes widened. She burst out laughing.

"What?" The four students asked the laughing otaku. With no response, Kagami returned to her classroom and the others returned to their respective seats.


End file.
